


Angel is watching over you

by arrivabene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash, kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrivabene/pseuds/arrivabene
Summary: Голод сказал, что он мёртв внутри и ошибся. Дин не хочет быть мёртвым, ни внутри, ни снаружи. И не хочет, чтобы Сэмми был. (Пропущенная сцена в конце серии 5х14. Что-то вроде.)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester





	Angel is watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> С большим сомнением ставлю Джен и Пре-слэш. Потому что это осторожное балансирование на грани всего. Мне просто нужно выговориться.  
> На время написания дальнейшие серии ещё не смотрены, и развитие событий для меня — тайна. И посему всё происходящее, всё сказанное — влияние момента.

На его скромный вкус Апокалипсис — это полный отстой. Не то, чтобы он сомневался, но одно дело, когда теорию тебе диктуют книги, фильмы и инстинкт самосохранения, и совсем другое — когда вот уже несколько месяцев за твоей задницей и задницей младшего брата охотится целое стадо сумасшедших крылатых придурков. За исключением одного. Не самая радужная новость, учитывая, что по ангельским меркам он похоже тот ещё чудила. Пожалуй, если однажды утром Дин проснётся, выйдет на улицу и увидит, как пролетающий в небе самолёт оставит за своим хвостом надпись: «Просто скажи _да_ », — он не будет сильно удивлён. И, о, это могло бы быть смешно, просто до колик, вот только желания веселиться нет и не предвидится в ближайшем будущем.

Прислонившись к холодной стене, Дин пьёт. Заливает за воротник так, что, если бы адреналин не бурлил в ушах белым шумом, он бы давно уже отрубился прямо здесь. Наверно, он даже рассчитывает на это. Что в какой-то момент организм просто не справится с алкоголем и выключится. Дин сползёт на бетонный пол и больше не будет слышать отчаянные вопли Сэмми за стенкой. Чуть меньше года назад он уже через это проходил. Сидя наверху рядом с Бобби, точно так же мечтал, чтобы слух ему отказал. Но тот словно обострился назло беспомощным крикам. Ещё неделю после того раза, закрывая вечером глаза и впадая в дрёму, он то и дело просыпался, вскидываясь на постели, ловил отголосок этих воплей у себя в памяти. Дин никому не говорил. Он не знает, как вынести это повторно и не начать выть в унисон.

Дину приходит в голову циничная мысль, что любому социальному работнику, читающему лекции о вреде наркотиков, следовало бы разок показать своим подопечным нечто подобное. Глядите, детки, что будет, если долбить в себя кокаин, мет или кровь демонов. Делайте свой свободный выбор. Определённо, одна минута под звуки воплей в подвале оказала бы больше эффекта, чем все грамотно составленные брошюры, уговоры и стращания.

Он не может больше здесь находиться. Алкоголь по вкусу напоминает воду, а из помещения будто выкачали воздух. Он оставляет Каса одного и сбегает.

Улица не сильно помогает, но здесь хотя бы нет криков, и он снова может дышать. Хочется разозлиться, хочется загореться яростью, хочется вскипеть и разнести полстоянки в клочья. _Вранье. Это не правда._ Он думает о том, что злость пошла бы ему сейчас на пользу, но он не может вспомнить, на что она похожа, не понимает, как её захотеть. Память подсказывает ему, что, пусть гнев — и не самая мудрая реакция, но он — действенный инструмент, выручавший его с того дня, когда отец сунул ему в руки свёрток с полугодовалым братом и приказал бежать. Что он и делает до сих пор. Гнев двигал его вперёд. На нём он выезжал из тех же ситуаций, где Сэм справлялся чуткостью и человечностью. Но, что важнее для него в данный момент, гнев —это эмоция. А их у Дина, кажется, не осталось.

На стоянке перед закусочной, где засел Голод, Кас спросил его, чего ему хочется. Дин отшутился и вместо ответа пошёл валить демонических ублюдков. И, честно говоря, ему было плевать, что никакая жажда не сносит ему крышу. Он мог работать. Это главное, и какая к чёрту разница, что с ним не так. И вот сейчас, несколькими часами позже он вдруг _чувствует_ в себе ответ — бездонную пропасть там, где он стоит. Пустоту, занявшую его место. На него накатывает такое бессилие, что хочется прямо здесь, в ту же секунду, расслабить мышцы, рухнуть на мокрый асфальт, упасть лицом в грязь и перестать, наконец, притворяться живым. Но почему-то он так не делает. Вместо этого он запрокидывает голову и шепчет в чёрное небо неразборчивые укоры. Он не верит, что его голос может так звучать — тихо, омерзительно жалко, сопливо. Он вообще больше не верит. И это иронично, поскольку остатки веры в нём уничтожены именно тогда, когда он, наконец, знает — Бог не выдумка, Небеса — не шутка, а ангел на его плече — не мамина присказка из далёкого детства.

Но знание и вера — не синонимы, а, в его случае, похоже, вообще несовместимы. Потому что он знает — рано или поздно их обоих достанут. Он знает, что мир сгорит в огне, и знает, что бы там ни колдовал Кас с его амулетом, это ни к чему не приведёт. Он знает, что рано или поздно захлебнётся дерьмом, и уж скорее бы. Он знает, что Сэм не справится, и он не видит смысла дальше тянуть. Он знает, что они уже проиграли, и не важно, вместе или порознь. Ничего из того, что они делают, больше не работает. Дин больше не верит.

Он не знает только одного — в какой момент на его щеках появляются слёзы. И спасибо разверзшимся небесам, и тому, кто отвечает там за погоду, он может перестать об этом думать, когда на его лицо падают первые дождевые капли.

Четыре года назад его сердце постепенно отказывало, а Сэмми, глядя на него щенячьими глазами, уговаривал отправиться на клоунскую сходку к какому-то местному шаману-профессору. Даже тогда в нём было больше уверенности, что будущее стоит того, чтобы его дожидаться. Тогда мир не трясся как стол с подпиленными ножками, тогда всё было просто отлично, если говорить откровенно: никаких пернатых мудил, посягающих на его задницу, никакого дьявола, вручную копающего братскую могилу, и Сэм — незрелый, напуганный, но стойкий, _незаражённый_ недоверием. Дину почему-то кажется, что тот Сэм бы выстоял. Тот, что сейчас корчился в подвале и звал его по имени, умолял, требовал — с этим не справится. Как же давно это было, словно в прошлой жизни. И, технически, так оно и есть. Где-то между его смертью и возвращением из ада они всё и испортили.

Дождь больше не капает, он льёт, забирается за воротник холодными струями, стекает с волос по ушам и шее, пропитывает насквозь все слои одежды и касается его плеч, груди, замораживает в ней его неверие, его беспомощность и бесполезность. Дин просто стоит, надеясь, что его растворит, как Бастинду из сказки, а от оставшейся на его месте лужи уже никто не будет требовать ответов и действий.

За шумом дождя почти невозможно разобрать тихий шелест, который всегда сопровождает появление ангела, но Дин всё равно его слышит. Дождь тут же тёмными полосами ложится на ткань плаща и приминает встрёпанные волосы.

— Дождь идёт, — сообщает Кастиэль, глядя ему в лицо.

— Как ты заметил? — огрызается Дин, продолжая стоять, чувствуя, как струи стекают по его запястьям и каплями падают с мокрых манжет.

Вместо ответа Кастиэль кладёт руку ему на предплечье, и вдруг становится очень тихо и темно. Дину абсолютно плевать, куда тот его утащил, пока он не понимает, что они стоят посреди одной из комнат в доме Бобби. Он молча плюхается на застеленную кровать. Сидит, не шевелясь, пока сырая ткань джинс плотнее облепляет его ноги.

Какие-то мгновения они просто молчат. Дин не смотрит на Кастиэля, но всё равно видит на периферии, что тот так и стоит, не двигаясь, и глядит на него.

Ему хочется, чтобы тот ушёл. Свалил обратно в подвал сторожить Сэма или ещё куда-то, где бы он там ни находился в своё свободное от них время. Дин не хочет сейчас ничего слушать, и не уверен, что вообще захочет. Ему чудится далёкий, полный боли голос, выкрикивающий его имя за железной дверью, и он понимает, что хочет _не_ слышать.

— Дин… — начинает Кастиэль негромко, но тот его останавливает.

— Нет, — говорит он так же тихо, но гораздо более резко. Почему все ангелы мира просто не оставят его в покое?

— Ничего не кончилось, — упрямо произносит Кас, не желая переставать быть занозой в его заднице.

Дин усмехается невесело, почти горько.

— Брось, Кас. Ты знаешь, что это не так. Ты сам говорил, что сомневаешься. Неужели ты до сих пор веришь?

Кастиэль, кажется, колеблется несколько мгновений, вглядываясь в него, но точно Дин не знает, потому что всё ещё смотрит на свои собственные колени.

— Вера — не всегда факт, Дин, — наконец произносит он, и его голос звучит низко и твёрдо, как и всегда. Будто и не было паузы. — Временами она действие, требующее сознательных усилий. Иногда «верить» — значит «делать», а не «ощущать».

И, если честно, это ни хрена не убедительно. Для Дина это звучит как уход от ответа. Не то, чтобы он думал, будто какие-то слова его сейчас переубедят, но от подтверждения становится ещё гаже.

— Сэм будет в порядке, — говорит Кастиэль буднично, но весомо.

Дин снова усмехается.

— Нет, не будет. Ты же видел его сегодня, Кас.

— Видел, — Дин краем глаза улавливает кивок. — Как и десяток других человек, поддавшихся собственному голоду. И себя в их числе.

Но Дин отрицательно мотает головой.

— Я не о том, — говорит он. — Дело даже не в демонической крови, вернее не только в ней. Он не способен больше бороться. В первую очередь с самим собой.

— Сэм будет в порядке, — повторяет Кастиэль. — И ты тоже.

Дин не верит ему. Он больше не чувствует, что вообще способен быть в таком состоянии как «порядок».

Плащ тихо шуршит, когда Кас за несколько шагов сокращает расстояние и садится рядом с ним на покрывало. Дин машинально поднимает голову и наконец смотрит ему в лицо. Он ожидает проникновенного синего взгляда и новых слов убеждения. Но этого не происходит.

Кастиэль ничего не говорит, вместо этого кладёт руки на его мокрые плечи, притягивает ближе и прижимается губами к его лбу. В этом жесте нет интимности, нет жалости. Вместо этого — _прощение_ , разрешение. И, возможно, самую малость — нежность. И Дин, против воли, расслабляется.

Ангел обхватывает его спину руками, притягивает к себе ближе. Дин позволяет своей голове упасть на его плечо, утыкается лбом в ткань плаща. И вдруг понимает, что его одежда больше не мокрая, наоборот — тёплая и сухая, словно её обдули горячим феном. Кастиэль рядом с ним тёплый тоже. Его дыхание щекочет ему ухо, а Дин вдруг перестаёт ощущать себя бездонной пропастью.

Голод сказал, что он мёртв внутри и ошибся. Дин не хочет быть мёртвым, ни внутри, ни снаружи. И не хочет, чтобы Сэмми был.

— Я просто не представляю, как теперь вообще что-то может быть в порядке, — говорит он и ненавидит себя за то, как жалобно звучит его голос.

— Мы сделаем, как планировали. Найдём Бога, и он остановит Люцифера, — объясняет Кас, почти терпеливо, как очевидную истину, которую Дин никак не может усвоить.

— Не-а, — фыркает он вопреки тому, как раздавлено себя чувствует. — Сэм поддастся. Ты и сам понимаешь. А если он, то и мне придётся.

— Этого не случится, Дин, — спокойно возражает Кас, будто говорит о чём-то само собой разумеющемся. Тем же тоном, которым недавно сообщал, что на улице дождь.

Дин отстраняется и смотрит на него почти раздражённо. Он не понимает, как остальные всё ещё не могут сообразить — всё закончится, они уже проиграли. Считать по-другому — нечестно и глупо.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Потому что ты этого не допустишь, — просто отвечает Кастиэль, глядя ему в глаза. Это не заверение, не инструкция, не приказ и не гипноз. Это не попытка убедить или успокоить. Это абсолютное, непоколебимое знание. И каким-то образом, в данный момент, оно — не антоним вере, а прямое её продолжение.

Дин ошеломлён. Во взгляде Кастиэля — прямота и твёрдость, и такая открытая, осязаемая убеждённость, что от этого перехватывает дыхание. Он не понимает, как кто-то может так верить _в него_ , особенно глядя на то, во что он превратился, видя, на сколько осколков рассыпался. И боится спросить. Руки Кастиэля всё ещё на его спине и плечах, не гладят, не прижимают, просто держат, и, как по волшебству, собирают все его кусочки обратно, склеивая их собственной нерушимой, железобетонной верой.

Мама знала, о чём говорила, шепча перед сном возле его уха. «Ангелы присматривают за тобой». И пусть это только один, неправильный, взбунтовавшийся, сильный, но до смешного неловкий — для Дина это ровно столько, сколько нужно.

Он чувствует жжение в глазах, и его нездоровое воображение сразу подкидывает образ Памелы и двух чёрных дыр на её лице. Дин смаргивает несколько раз, и это проходит. Неожиданно для самого себя, он тянется вперёд, уже сам обнимая, снова зарываясь лицом в чужое плечо.

Кастиэль с готовностью сжимает руки.

— Тебе стоит поспать, Дин, — произносит голос у его уха.

Но Дин отрицательно мотает головой. Пусть он чертовски устал, пусть адреналин сошёл на нет после того, как выжал его до суха, он не хочет снова закрывать глаза и слышать болезненные стоны.

— Я не могу.

— Можешь, — возражает Кас. — Ты будешь спать без снов, долго, до самого утра. И, когда проснёшься, будешь чувствовать себя лучше.

— Я не… — начинает было он, но Кастиэль дотрагивается двумя пальцами до его виска, и Дин обмякает, мгновенно засыпая.

И, может быть, когда он откроет глаза, окажется, что несколько крупиц веры у него всё же осталось.

Потому что ангел присматривает за ним.

**Author's Note:**

> "Каждому воздастся по вере его".


End file.
